Ida Hayes
}} Ida Hayes is a supporting character on Devious Maids. When Marisol's son Eddie was wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of Flora Hernandez, Ida was the ace attorney she hired to aid her in her mission to go undercover as a Beverly Hills maid and find out the identity of the true killer. Ida remained in awe of Marisol's determination to save her son's future, and ultimately this determination paid off as Eddie was exonerated and the actual culprit received the justice they deserved. Biography 'Season 1' Marisol calls Ida to let her know she is digging deeper into the Powell's background. While going through Flora’s things, Marisol finds a pregnancy test and discovers that Flora had been pregnant at the time of her murder. We find out from the other maids that Flora’s plan had been to have a millionaire’s baby and milk him for all the money he’s worth. Marisol’s lawyer, Ida Hayes, gets a copy of Flora’s autopsy report and finds that the negative pregnancy result on the report had been revised. They both find out that the coroner who made the report was none other than Adrian Powell’s friend Dante Penrose. Eddie’s case makes a turn for the worse when the lawyers find out that he had a relationship with Flora for two months. They find emails which shows that Eddie had proposed to Flora two weeks before her murder — a proposal that she had rejected. Ida and Marisol are surprised. This development was motive enough and makes him look even more guilty. Luckily for him, he remembers something that could help him — a phone conversation Flora was having about something being on video. Marisol and Ida have a brief phone conversation. Whilst talking to Ida on the phone, Marisol confesses that she feels bad over lying to the maids. Ida tells her to keep her eye on the prize, for they are so close to getting Eddie out of jail. Marisol and Ida watch the DVD of Flora that Rosie stole out of the Powell’s safe. It depicts Flora arguing with a lawyer about her rape as well as about the amount of hush money she expects him to give her. No names are mentioned, and, as the lawyer says, we don’t really learn any concrete information about the father of Flora’s child, her rapist, or how exactly either of those two people were involved with Flora’s murder. Luckily, Flora does mention that she has a grandmother she is trying to support. Marisol and her Ida meet with Eddie to try to find out which of his friends Flora met. They not-so-gently inform him that the baby Flora was pregnant with was that friend’s child and not Eddie’s. Eddie tells them that Flora never met any of his friends and then refuses to say anything more while Marisol is in the room. Marisol is furious, but of course badgers her Ida into revealing what Eddie told her – that he was a drug dealer and Flora met some of the guys he dealt to. Another caterer at the company Eddie worked for, Brad Valera, might have more information about who exactly Eddie was dealing to. Marisol is giving Taylor advice on how to deal with the fact that her husband has been visiting his ex-wife Olivia while also setting up a surprise meeting between Ida, Remi, and Michael Stappord. Taylor asks Marisol what she should do about Michael’s hospital visits, and Marisol tells her to both support him and remind him of her existence by going to the hospital with him and waiting in the waiting room. Meanwhile, Michael becomes suspicious of Marisol when she lets her lady-lawyer into his house to meet with Remi and seems to be paying a little too close attention to his phone calls concerning Flora. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 110 08.png Promo 110 09.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters